Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device and a monitoring method adaptable to the mobile device.
Description of Related Art
With the increasing popularity of the mobile device, the application installed in the mobile device has become the main target of malicious attacks, and currently the defending and detecting techniques used for the mobile device mainly include: detection of application behavior with abnormal authority, detection of behavior on an application programming interface, detection of abnormal network behavior of an application, and detection of configuration security settings.
However, the current defending and detecting technique is designed for detecting a malicious program, and the technique used for detecting a non-malicious program is still quite insufficient. Furthermore, the current defending and detecting technique is still very inadequate for detecting application vulnerabilities. When the data operation process is not properly protected, the restricted data stored in the mobile device is liable to suffer from malicious utilization.
Therefore, currently it has become an urgent problem to be solved in the related field to effectively improve the current defending and detecting technique, including enhancing the detection of application vulnerabilities to reduce the risk of data leakage.